


Stay -Kleo-✅

by KateWinsletor265



Category: kleo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Kleo - Freeform, Love, Smut, friendstolovers, kateandleo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateWinsletor265/pseuds/KateWinsletor265
Summary: This is a very weird fanfiction about Leo and Kate and their ups and downs.Like Kleo fluff, smut, feelings, and some very heavy flashbacks? Tag along, hun!❤️I think you can tell my favourite ship is Kleo. #Hopelessromantic-STARTED 2017--COMPLETED 2019--REVISED 2020-
Relationships: Kate Winslet/ Leonardo DiCaprio
Kudos: 2





	1. Starry, Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I'm your author for this fanfic. I've read just about every single Kleo fan fiction out there or, so I like to think. This story is pretty much what I would like to read in most fanfics. There will be strong language, mature content, and violence. Please enjoy and feel free to leave reviews, which help a lot. Remember, this is for you readers out there!  
> ❤️💕❤️
> 
> Edit (Oct 6, 2020) - It's been three years since I wrote this, so I'm revisiting this story and editing it so it matches my writing style now. The overall plot won't change, but the way the story is told might.

**Hello! At the time of this flashback, Kate and Leo are in the middle of filming Titanic and have started to feel things for each other.**

**Kate's Journal - 1997-1998**

Hello, journal. Yesterday night was one of the best nights of my life- I didn't want it to end! Let me tell you a little bit about it. _Hell_ , let me narrate the whole thing!

I was in my trailer, getting ready for bed. We'd finished shooting about half an hour before and it was really late at night. Gosh, I was so tired.

Anyway, halfway through brushing my teeth, I heard something in the window. I didn't pay much attention to it at first because my mind tends to wander when I brush my teeth. I was thinking about Leo. Fatty, funny Leo.

The noises on my window kept bothering me, so I figured I would just go check what it was. 

"Oh my _god!_ " I scoffed and ran to the window, where Leo was throwing pebbles at it. "What in the _world?_ " I asked as I opened the window. 

"Hey, Kate. I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me?"

Wasn't he _dreamy?_ No, _stop it,_ Kate, you are _not_ going to fall in love with this boy, you've four months working together! Leo is your friend and you are a professional who doesn't go after every co-star she has.

But he's just... I can't describe it.

"Umm... it's the middle of the night, Leo, it's really late. Plus, I'm in my PJ's already." 

Oh, _god_ no! I'm in my PJ's! My extremely embarrassing, extremely ugly PJ's! Goddammit, Kate, you're so awkward. 

"Oh come _on_ , it'll be fun! Just throw some sweats on, it's cold out here," Leo said, climbing up my window to face me, kinda like in Romeo and Juliet.

I could see his sky blue eyes looking straight into mine. I started to blush lightly. I can't go out at this time, I'll be exhausted tomorrow! James will scream his guts out if tomorrow doesn't work out.

"Ye-yeah, just let me get changed..."

Bloody hell, Kate, what are you doing to yourself, accepting his late-night runaway with just a - _wait a minute,_ a late-night _runaway_?! _OH. MY. GOD!_ , I thought as I changed into some soft blue shorts and a cosy yellow oversized t-shirt. 

I'm about to go to a late-night runaway with Leo! I don't give a shit about what James says tomorrow.

I slipped on my worn-out white trainers and ran to my trailer door. 

"Ready to go, ma'am?" Leo asked, looking rather funny. 

"Of course, monsieur!" I said, taking his hand with a giggle. 

"So... where _are_ we going?" I said to break the ice. 

"Can't say, you have to wait until we get there," he answered, giving me a half-smile.

I love that smile.

"Oh, come on! Tell me! It was bad enough accepting to come with you at this hour." I teased him. No answer, just that half-smile. I couldn't help but stare.

"We're here," he said before I could ask anything else. 

I'd been staring at his face the whole way, I didn't even notice where we were. 

"It's beautiful, Leo!" I said, looking around. 

We were in the middle of the forest. He had set up a blanket in the ground and there was a basket on one side. There were some candles that lit the scene up. 

"Like you," Leo mumbled.

I turned bright red, and he probably noticed. We chatted and ate chocolate-covered strawberries for hours. My favourite treat, he remembered.

It was getting colder and I started shivering lightly. 

"Come here," he said, opening his arms for me to get in.

"It's fine... I'm good, really," I said, but my voice gave me away as it broke because of the cold.

"Kate, I'm really cold. Can't you cuddle with me and warm me up?" He gave me puppy eyes, knowing damn well I couldn't resist them.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and cuddled into his arms. He was warm against me, and I relaxed into his embrace. It was perfect.

That was the first time we cuddled. I felt safe, complete, at home. His strong arms tightened around me and I smiled. He did, too. 

We stared at the stars until he said, "you're the best friend I have, Kate. I love you."

I looked up at him and he met my eyes. "I love you, too," I whispered under my breath.

Leo tightened his grip on me a bit more. The words he said lit a fire inside me. I'd never felt that way before. I could feel my eyelids getting heavier before we both fell asleep in the forest, staring at the stars.

**Hey, guys! First chapter! Let me know what you think about it. Any requests or suggestions? I'll take them gladly. Please stay tuned for many more chapters of this wonderful story.**

**Edit (Oct 2020) - Lmfao I can't believe people actually read this, I had to stop so many times whilst editing just to breathe deeply cause it was so bad.**


	2. First Impressions

**Hey, there! Part 2. This is Leo's first memory of Kate. It was the day they first met. Here, he explains everything he felt when he first saw her.**

**Leo's Journal - July 15th, 1996**

Today is the day. I'm going in for the screen-test for Titanic.

What is it about this film that makes me want to do it, I don't know. Maybe there'll be a hot actress playing the leading lady, who knows? 

Anyway, I'm excited. I'm gonna leave it all on set today.

**Later**

I walked onto the set and greeted everyone. Quite nice people they are, cool to be around. 

There was this _huge_ fake ship that made my stomach twirl with excitement. I've got to get this part! James was sitting around, talking to some stunts and Kathy Bates was there, too. It all seemed pretty normal until _she_ walked in.

Kate. Winslet. 

My jaw hit the floor when I saw her and it was hard for me to keep calm. Being an actor, I pride myself in my ability to hide. I did pretty well, or at least I hope I did...

At first, she didn't see me, which was good.

She would've even seen my intestines because of how low my jaw was hanging. I must have looked pretty ridiculous. 

James walked past me and told me she was doing the screen-test with me today, then walked off to talk to her.

Her voice filled the whole set. It was nice, soft, but also much like the sound of beautiful carnival music. It made me feel like summer had just started and the fun had begun, but also like a warm winter afternoon by the fire. It was perfect.

A couple of minutes went by and she spotted me on the other side of the set. I don't know if I just dreamt it or it actually happened, but her eyes widened like two big plates. 

I decided to walk over to her. After all, if she did get the part, we were going to be working very closely together for a long time, so I better got to know her.

I'm pretty positive I looked like a tomato when I got to her side.

"H-hey..." Is all I managed to say. _Dammit_ Leo, keep yourself together!

"Hey!" She answered in a chirp, her smile wide and sincere.

Her blue eyes pierced into mine. She had full red lips and a beautiful smile that made me weak at the knees. Her hair was curly and red. I knew she had dyed it for the film.

How brave of her, dying her hair without even knowing if she would get the part. Her skin was milky-white and her British accent made butterflies fly around in my stomach.

"So... nice hair," I said, a little louder than I should've.

"Yeah, I kinda dig this colour," she said with a grin on her face.

She was beautiful.

"Are you doing the screen-test for Rose?" Leonardo _fucking_ DiCaprio, _why_ else would she be here, with her hair dyed red!?

"Um, yeah, I'm hoping to get the part. I mean, who wouldn't, right?" _Keep yourself together, Leo._

"Well, I hope I'll get Jack, especially if you get Rose." Did I _actually_ just say that? The hell is wrong with me today?

Her cheeks turned crimson and I could feel mine do, too. I was just about to say something else when the hair and makeup departments called.

"Well, devil's call... See you later?" She asked, turning around to face me.

"Um... Y-yeah... Sure!" Then she walked off, leaving me with weak knees and a stupid smile on my face. 

_Stop it, Leo, don't go there._ She may not even be your co-star after all.

**During the screen-test**

Rose: _Jack, these are quite good! Really, they are._

Jack: _Well, they didn't think too much of 'em in Paree._

Rose: _Well, well..._

Jack: _Yup. That's one of the great things about Paris. Lots of girls willing to take their clothes off._

Rose: _You liked this woman. You used her several times._

Jack: _She had beautiful hands._

Rose: _I think you must have had a love affair with her..._

Jack: _No, no! Just with her hands._

Rose: _You have a gift, Jack. You do. You see people._

Jack: _I see you._

Rose: _And...?_

" _Cut!_ " Yelled James.

_Damnit!_ I wanted to keep going when I remembered that I didn't know my lines at all. I'd just made the whole thing up in my head and I never said anything.

Fuck, I'm so not right for this. I can't take this role. If Kate is playing Rose, I'll never be able to concentrate. I'm turning it down.

**After turning it down**

It was getting dark outside and I was walking home. I didn't feel like calling a cab. I was angry at myself because I really wanted that part, but I knew if I had taken the role, it would never have worked out with me staring stupidly at Kate the whole time.

I thought I heard someone call my name, but I shrugged it off and kept walking.

"Leo!" I heard it clearly now. It was her voice. The voice that let all the butterflies lose in my heart. It was Kate's voice.

"Leo, slow down!" I stopped in my tracks. "L- Leo, why... why did you... did you turn... the part... down?" Kate panted, recovering from the sprint she had just taken.

"Because I'm not interested," I lied.

"But I think you'd be perfect for the part." _Does she really think that?_ "In fact, I'm playing Rose, but I only took it thinking you'd play Jack."

She sounded nervous but excited at the same time.

"Kate, I just don't see how I could play Jack." I was not lying. I really could not see how this would've worked out with me staring at her instead of saying my lines.

"Please, do it for me." That was it. I would do anything for her. It felt like I had known her forever and I couldn't let her down.

"Ugh, alright. I'll talk to Jim tomorrow if it's so important to you."

She hugged me tightly, so tight I could feel her heart beating against my chest, and I knew she was smiling. I'm gonna make this work. For Kate.

**So, what do you think about this chapter? Let me know in the comments below! Please if you have any suggestions or requests tell me so I can make the story more enjoyable. Anyways, have a great day!**


	3. Wrong Kiss, Wrong Time

**Welcome to part 3! Thanks for sticking around. This chapter is one of Kate's memories, but it's set after Titanic. Specifically the night of the premiere. Remember, this was a year after they finished filming and Kate and Leo had kinda lost contact. Imagine Kate did attend the premiere for the story's sake.**

**March 23rd, 1998 - Late Afternoon - Kate's journal**

Oh my god, I'm going to see Leo again! And here we go again.

_Kate, pull yourself together-_ I thought as I put my earrings on. I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't need a hair and makeup team for one night. _Nice work!_ I said to myself, tugging at the dress until it was in the right place.

I'd spent the afternoon thinking of Leo. Actually, I'd been thinking of him ever since they told me he was attending the ceremony. Why? He was my best friend. My fatty, funny, gross Leo. I promised myself I wasn't going to think of him as anything else anymore. Not after what happened...

**Flashback - 1997**

"Kate, I know this is stupidly straightforward and not at _all_ romantic, but, would you be my girlfriend?" Leo said to me in the middle of a typical Wednesday lunch break.

I dropped my sandwich straight onto the ground.

"I'm sorry, _what?_ " Is all that came out of my mouth. "Leo, you already _have_ a girlfriend."

Part of me wanted to say yes, to just forget about everything that was wrong with us and just say _yes_.

Filming was almost over and I knew we wouldn't be seeing each other as much. The mere thought of it broke me, I would miss him too much.

But he had a girlfriend. A beautiful, skinny, model girlfriend. I was just _Kate_. I barely got recognized when I went outside, whereas Leo was spotted even if he went to a 7/11 on the side of the road to get a Coke.

"Yeah, about that..." His words were muffled.

"I was... I was going to break up with Kristen earlier."

"Well, didn't you?" I asked in a dry tone.

"I tried to, but she was wrecked." _That_ was his answer?

"Leo, you know this can't happen. First of all, you _still have_ a girlfriend, and God knows what she would think of me if she found out we were dating while you two are as well, not that I'd _ever_ do that. And second of all, this is absolutely the worst way to a-"

Before I could even finish scolding him, his lips were on mine. He kissed me with a mouthful of fried chicken and started to tickle me.

I couldn't stop laughing.

"Leo! Leo, _stop!_ " I could barely protest in between laughs.

"Please, Kate, be my girl... I love you," he said.

Then he kissed me again. He took his time with me, threading his hands across my body and bringing me closer to his, his tongue slipping softly against mine.

It didn't feel the way I thought it would.

When I kiss actors on-screen, I don't feel anything. It's written, it's just a script.

But I imagined I would feel something if I kissed him off-screen. I guess it was just my imagination.

"Fine, Leo... I'll be your girlfriend," I said, lowering my eyes and giving in to my instincts.

Something didn't add up about it, it didn't feel right, and I should just have listened to myself.

**Later that afternoon**

I was walking to my trailer, the only place I could call home during those long months of shooting, when I decided to talk to Leo about what happened earlier. It didn't sit right with me and I had to tell him.

I jogged to his trailer with a light feeling in my chest and swung the door open.

Bad choice... _very_ bad choice.

There he was, the Leo that had promised me he would break up with Kristen just this afternoon because he wanted to be with me. The Leo who told me he _loved_ me.

There _they_ were, Kristen on his lap, practically eating him up. His hands were running down her body and hers went through his chest.

He _promised_ he would break up with her... he promised. How could I have been so completely _stupid?_ I'd just barged on them mid-make-out session.

"You asshole!" I screamed at him before I turned on my heel and slammed the door shut behind me. The lightness was gone.

Tears streamed down my red cheeks as I ran back to my trailer. I cried until I slept, trying not to think about what would happen after that. I didn't even bother changing into my PJ's.

God, I never wanted to see him again after that.

**End of Flashback**

"Kate, honey, are you ready?" Mum said, knocking on my door.

"Yeah, mum, just a minute!" I snapped out of my memory trance and back into the real world.

I noticed a little tear running down the inner corner of my eye and quickly dried it off before it could ruin my makeup. Checking myself on the mirror one last time, I went downstairs.

My throat was dry, my voice shaky. _You know what?_ I thought. _Let's add some colour to these lips._

I smacked on some bright red lipstick that made my lips look even fuller than they actually were. "I'm feeling badass tonight," I said to myself in the mirror.

I walked into the living room to my mum taking pictures of me. Dad was wearing a fancy tuxedo. I'd never seen him wear one of those, mostly because we couldn't afford it.

Mum was wearing a beautiful dark dress and her hair was up, a little neater than mine.

"Well, look who's looking gorgeous tonight!" Mum said as she snapped pictures of me.

"Oh, stop it, mother!" I said with a laugh and a wave of my hand.

"Leo should be here soon, sweetie." Oh, _right_. I forgot I had agreed to go with him to tonight's event. That was before I remembered what happened.

"Right..." Was my answer.

**To Be Continued...**

**What do you think about it? Any requests or suggestions? Let me know! If you like this story, please consider giving it a vote. It means a lot to me. Stick around for part 2 of "Wrong Kiss, Wrong Time"**


End file.
